Como conquistar Hermione Granger em oito lições
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Era um trabalho de paciência, mas a recompensa faria valer a pena. Em oito investidas, Harry Potter tentaria conquistar Hermione Granger. Chocolate, livros, férias de verão, uma fogueira de Beltane e algumas coisas seriam suficiente?


**Título:** Como conquistar Hermione Granger em oito lições

**Autora:** Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

**Sinopse:** Era um trabalho de paciência. Em oito investidas, Harry tentaria conquistar Hermione Granger. Chocolate, livros, férias de verão, uma fogueira de Beltane seriam suficientes para fazê-la se apaixonar?

**Disclaimer:** Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho. Isso significa que eu não ganho nada, além de diversão.  
**Classificação:** K + (= O, um milagre!!!)

**Gênero:** Romance/Amizade

**Nota:** Essa ficzinha meiga surgiu numa dessas tempestades cerebrais, sabe? Aqui só é preciso ignorar a morte de Fred Weasley, ok? Portanto, sim, RdM é solenemente ignorado. Eu achei que Hermione merecesse e gostaria de que alguém a analisasse a ponto de escrever uma forma de faze-la se apaixonar em oito lições. Essa vai para todo mundo que gosta de H/H. Achei desnecessário dividir em capítulos, pq ela é curta. A frase em maíusculas que aparece a cada mudança de data é a "lição do capítulo". Por favor, não reparem na terceira situação, eu tenho verdadeira tara por férias. Claro que as situações continuam no espaço de tempo ignorado, mas como esse é um "manual", o necessário era apenas ilustrar as oito lições.

Espero que gostem....

... e deixem....

.... Review!!! ^_^

(1) esse número vai aparecer, e é apenas para falar que a repetição foi INTENCIONAL.

(2) esse número também vai aparecer, é só para dizer que nessas horas, a imaginação fértil do leitor é fundamental.

(3) esse também vai aparecer e só para constar que eu coro toda vez que leio isso, porque passei dias tentando encontrar algo de interessante, mas só o que eu consegui foi essa criatura imbecil, mas ainda sim, QUASE digna de Luna Lovegood Scamander.

-----------------------------------------------

Dia de São Valentim (14 de fevereiro)

AGORA QUE FINALMENTE DESCOBRIU QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADO E ESTÁ SOLTEIRO, MOSTRE QUE VOCÊ A CONHECE MUITO BEM.

_Era mesmo um panaca!_ Sete anos para admitir uma verdade tão simples como aquela? Sete anos para conseguir olhar-se no espelho e dizer as palavras certas! Francamente, era mesmo um panaca... Às vezes achava que devia tomar uns chacoalhões periódicos para ver se acordava. Nem Ron seria tão lento para perceber uma coisa! Bem, talvez fosse, mas ainda sim...

"Bem, Harry, agora que você finalmente admitiu que ama Hermione Granger, pode fazer alguma coisa de sua vida." Declarou para si mesmo. Saiu de casa e passou na loja de doces. Encontrou-a na porta de funcionários do Ministério, procurando as fichas de entrada nos bolsos do casaco. Esticou o braço para entregar-lhe uma grande caixa em forma de coração.

"Isso é para mim?" Ela sorriu, abrindo a embalagem. "Adoro bombons de cereja, sabia?"

"Sabia. Vamos tomar café?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, aceitando o convite e sorrindo em seguida.

Chegaram no pequeno café trouxa da esquina. Ele puxou a cadeira para ela e se sentou à sua frente.

"Você e Ginny não têm mais jeito mesmo?" Harry torceu o nariz, mas ela não viu, ocupada em analisar o cardápio.

"Não, não temos." _Diga-se de passagem, a culpa disso é sua, Ginny disse que, por ela, não terminaríamos_. Mas achou melhor não dizer aquilo, para seu próprio bem. O garçom se aproximou.

"Bom dia, o que vão querer?"

Só pela maneira como olhava para o cardápio, Harry sabia que ela estava em dúvida entre uma série de coisas que jamais pediria, porque Hermione era uma pessoa metódica, cheia de manias. E ele conhecia cada uma delas. E sabia perfeitamente o que ela gostaria de ter no café da manhã.

"Para ela, panquecas com calda de frutas vermelhas, chá de maçã com canela e pães de minuto com manteiga. Para mim, ovos com bacon, torradas, suco de laranja e café. Obrigado." O garçom sorriu e se retirou.

Ela levantou os olhos lentamente enquanto escutava-o fazer o pedido. Como diabos ele podia saber que era exatamente o que ela queria e que ela estava olhando o cardápio apenas para pensar em coisas que provavelmente nunca pediria porque era uma pessoa metódica e cheia de manias? Merlin, ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma! Encarou-o quando o garçom se retirou, mas tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um sorriso presunçoso e divertido. Menininho mais metido!

"O que eu posso fazer se tomamos café juntos desde os onze anos e eu reparo em detalhes?"

"Nunca pensei em você como uma pessoa observadora. Ron nunca soube do que eu gosto no café."

Por que ela tinha que falar em Ron naquele momento? Ele não estava nem um pouquinho interessado em saber o que Ron sabia sobre ela ou deixava de saber. Estava interessado no fato de que a conhecia em cada minúsculo detalhe e ela não dava a menor importância para aquilo. Por isso, ignorou a observação e acabaram tomando o café conversando sobre as decisões de Percy como chefe do departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

-----xxxxx-----

Páscoa

SEJA ESPONTÂNEO E BEIJE SUA MÃO

_Ela algum dia faria idéia?_ Harry não agüentou e riu de si mesmo, e do quanto era idiota por imaginar algo assim. Se bem que... Hermione era esperta demais para o próprio bem e... Não, se ela soubesse, o odiaria. Mesmo assim, não custava tentar, custava? Não, não custava.

Estava positivamente apreensivo quanto à isso. Revirou os olhos diante do espelho. Fazia mais de dois meses que terminara o namoro com Ginny e tinha plena consciência de que o fizera tarde. Ela, por outro lado, já não estava mais com Ron há quatro meses. Conhecia-a bem demais, sabia que havia algum motivo para que ela acabasse com tudo aparentemente sem razão. Uma idéia amarga assaltou-lhe a mente: ela estava apaixonada por alguém. E era fato que no Ministério não faltavam homens que adorariam "tirar uma lasquinha" de Hermione Granger, a advogada do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Vinte e três anos... Mas que coisa! Estava parecendo um menino idiota de treze. E ele não teria chances com a melhor amiga que conhecia há doze anos, teria? Bem, não custava tentar, custava? Não, não custava.(1)

Aparatou na Toca que, afinal de contas, era o ponto de encontro desde que tinham doze anos, e não seria diferente agora. Arrumou a camisa vermelha e entrou, já escutando as vozes dos gêmeos. E lá estava ela: linda, morena, com seu corpo voluptuoso, as curvas escondidas num vestido cinza de cetim. E ela ria sem parar, tanto que já estava até ficando vermelha. Hermione parecia sempre tão contente! Harry sorriu também, mas não porque tivesse escutado a piada, mas porque ela estava rindo e aquilo o fazia feliz. Ginny beijou sua bochecha, seguida por Gabrielle Delacour. Foi cumprimentado por todos os outros e se encaminhou imediatamente para o lugar em que ela e os gêmeos estavam.

"Meu caríssimo Harry Potter!" Exclamou George, fazendo um gesto que lembrava Percy horrivelmente. O homem que estava sentado com a namorada há algumas poltronas de distância, revirou os olhos.

"Encantado por revê-lo, sem dúvida!" E Fred empurrou George, assumindo seu lugar. Harry riu, cumprimentando-os. Virou-se para Hermione e não conseguiu respirar.

"Encantadíssima, sr. Potter!" E estendeu a mão num gesto charmoso. Ele a tomou e beijou. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme, _adorava quando faziam isso!_

"Encantado, srta. Granger" -Respondeu, soltando sua mão e entregando-lhe uma embalagem vermelha de chocolates suíços. Ela abriu, os olhos brilhando de satisfação. "Não me diga que é o seu favorito." Interrompeu quando ela abriu a boca. "Porque eu sei disso."

Deu-lhe o charmoso sorriso que conquistara o prêmio do Semanário das Bruxas pelo quinto ano consecutivo e escorregou para o seu lado, apoiando suas costas nas dela, as pernas apoiadas no braço do sofá, como ela. E passaram a tarde toda assim, lado a lado, conversando e rindo sem parar.

Sem que percebessem, acabaram colados também na hora do almoço, e tiveram que se apoiar mutuamente quando Ron, parecendo um pavão, desceu as escadas de peito estufado, orgulhoso do enorme pacote de chocolates e caiu, descendo degrau por degrau sentado, parecendo um pato desnorteado, cheio de embalagens coloridas por todos os lados.

-----xxxxx-----

Duas semanas depois

SEJA GENTIL (ESPECIALMENTE SE TIVER RIDO DELA)

Ela estava sentada em cima de sua mesa, literalmente. Concentradíssima no caso, a pena na mão que apoiava o rosto, a testa franzida. Escutou alguém bater, fez sinal, mas não levantou o rosto, imaginando que fosse a secretária chata e lesada. Em seguida, escutou um breve engasgo e uma explosão. Era Harry e ele estava rindo. Estava rindo _muito_.

"Posso saber qual é a graça?" Perguntou, irritada. Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, puxando o espelho de mão que ele sabia que ela guardava dentro da primeira gaveta (sim, até mesmo _esse_ detalhe ele conhecia). Uma enorme mancha de tinta preta brilhava em seu nariz. Ela deu as costas, impaciente, mas ele a segurou levemente pelo braço.

"Deixe que eu te ajudo." Puxou um lenço e delicadamente passou-o por seu rosto, deliciando-se com o contato, mesmo que indireto, com sua pele. Sorriu quando deu-se por satisfeito. "Bem mais bonita assim." Ela sorriu, sentindo que corava. _Como esse menino era fofo!_

"Obrigada." E se esqueceu que estava ofendida porque ele havia rido. "Você é uma gracinha comigo." E apertou as bochechas do rapaz, e foi a vez dele corar. Mas não conseguiu se refrear e sorriu daquele jeito que fizera com que ganhasse os prêmios. Aquele sorriso que fazia Hermione suspirar, mesmo que não percebesse.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Esqueci o que vim fazer aqui..." Ela virou os olhos e riu.

"Esqueceu, é? Tudo bem, nós podemos ir almoçar, então! Estou mesmo com fome."

"Almoçar?" Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo com ele! _Controle-se, Potter, você está parecendo uma adolescente lufa!_

"É. Almoço... É aquela refeição que fazemos geralmente depois do café da manhã, no começo da tarde..."

"Eu sei o que é almoço, srta. Granger." Cortou, fazendo um bico exagerado.

"Oh, ainda bem, eu estava ficando assustada!"

"Não seja cínica!"

"Não seja rude!"

"Desculpe, srta. Será um grande prazer tê-la como companhia." E ofereceu-lhe um braço, que ela tomou, mais que satisfeita.

Comprou-lhe uma rosa amarela que um velho bruxo vendia na porta do restaurante. Ela tomou e beijou sua bochecha em agradecimento. Ele corou e virou o rosto para disfarçar, aproveitando para ajuda-la com o casaco. Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior, satisfeita pela gentileza e ficou feliz porque ele não estava olhando.

Brindaram o almoço com suco de uva, ignorando o fato de que várias pessoas olhavam e de que a refeição havia sido interrompida três vezes porque bruxinhas vieram pedir o autógrafo do Menino-que-sobreviveu.

"Desculpe pelos inconvenientes do almoço."

"Não se preocupe, querido, eu me diverti muito!" Será que ele estava escutando direito e ela realmente o chamara de querido?

"Eu também." E ela fechou a porta de sua sala com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ele era tão gentil! Se havia uma qualidade fundamental em homens, na opinião de Hermione, era a gentileza. Típica dos grifinórios, com certeza.

Ele voltou para sua sala com um enorme sorriso no rosto. As mulheres gostavam de homens gentis e a gentileza era uma característica grifinória.

-----xxxxx-----

Início do verão

SEJA ATENCIOSO (E PELO MENOS FINJA OUVIR O QUE ELA TEM A DIZER)

Adoravam comemorar o início do verão. Sim, era uma mania infantil, mas sempre significava que as férias estavam próximas, não importando quantos anos tivessem. E férias eram férias, não importava quantos anos tivessem.

Claro que aquele ano não seria diferente. Final de semana prolongado, apartamento no litoral... Poderiam querer algo mais? Harry podia. Sorriu para seu reflexo e aparatou para Toca, onde, para variar um pouco, encontrariam-se todos antes que fossem para o apartamento.

O olhar de Harry abarcou a todos, com um sorriso largo. Luna e aquele Ralph Scamander, Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, Fred e George, Ginny e Ron, Neville e por fim, mas não menos importante... Hermione!

Começou os cumprimentos por ela. Beijou sua bochecha demorando-se mais que o necessário.

"E aí, Malfoy!"

"E aí, Cicatriz!" Apertaram-se as mãos.

"Pansy?"

"Potter!" Ela sorriu. Aquela loira era bonita! E pensar que ela e Malfoy não estavam mais juntos desde o sexto ano.(2)

"Podemos ir, então?" Perguntou o moreno.

"Façam o favor de não estruncharem." Gracejou Fred.

"Isso mesmo. Não vamos voltar para pegar pedacinhos de ninguém." Completou George e todos riram.

O sol estava arrebentando quando chegaram à praia. Hermione sorriu e vestiu os óculos de sol. Antes de arrumarem as instalações, resolveram ficar um pouco na praia.

"Você me parece cansada, Mione."

"To ficando maluca com todo aquele trabalho. Você não acreditaria nos casos que me aparecem, acho que o departamento não devia nem perder tempo julgando certas coisas e..." E ele estava escutando, de verdade. Não porque quisesse impressiona-la, mas porque adorava escutar sua voz, principalmente quando seu tom oscilava naquela tão conhecida irritação porque as coisas não estavam funcionando de acordo. "Acho que deve ser um saco ficar me escutando falar sobre trabalho, não é?" Mas ela sorriu, divertida.

"Não. Eu poderia ouvi-la falar sobre qualquer coisa." E arrependendo-se por ter dito aquilo, levantou, tirando a camiseta, enquanto esperava seu rosto voltar à cor normal. Estendeu a mão, convidando-a para ir para o mar com ele. Ela aceitou e seus olhos faiscavam de um jeito que ele achou muito estranho. Era uma mistura de astúcia com alguma outra coisa que não conseguiu identificar. E Harry não gostou disso, porque estava acostumado a lê-la como ninguém mais conseguia fazer.

Ela sorriu para ele, satisfeita pelo impacto causado por seu olhar e pelo prazer que sentia por ver o corpo magro e a pele pálida expostos. Sabia que ele estava confuso, porque não estava entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo. E por isso mesmo estava satisfeita, porque não queria que ele soubesse o que ela estava pensando. Tomou a mão estendida pelo rapaz, fingindo não ter percebido que ele corara intensamente. Se bem que... Harry corava por tudo!

Eles riram, Luna e Scamander estavam na beira da água, o rapaz estava enterrado quase até o pescoço e a loira parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com aquilo.

"Luna, você vai enterrar minha cabeça também?"

"Talvez você encontre bolachas-da-praia ampliadoras de inteligência se eu o fizer (3)..." Harry e Hermione seguraram para só explodirem em gargalhadas depois que estivessem fora de alcance.

A morena lançou um olhar malicioso ao rapaz e, antes que ele tivesse tempo sequer de pensar, ela o empurrou e ele caiu de costas na água gelada, molhando cabelos, óculos e tudo mais. Levantou cuspindo e engasgando e não teve dúvidas. Tirou a desforra, pegou-a no colo, enquanto ela se debatia e chutava tentando se livrar, e soltou-a na água. Hermione levantou, os cabelos longos pingando, enquanto Harry saía de alcance, indo mais para o raso, rindo que mal conseguia respirar. Ela pulou em cima do moreno e dessa vez os dois caíram, ela por cima dele, Harry com as mãos em volta da cintura dela, segurando-a para que não se machucasse na areia. Ele pendeu a cabeça de leve para o lado, sentindo uma onda mínima atingindo-o. Ela respirou fundo e esqueceu de soltar o ar.

"Você escutou mesmo tudo o que eu disse?" Ele riu com a pergunta.

"Eu poderia repetir praticamente tudo com as mesmas palavras."

"Os rapazes nunca ouvem o que as garotas têm a dizer."

"Eu ouço."

Ela sorriu, tirando os cabelos dele do rosto, ajeitando os óculos que estavam tortos. Escutou alguma algazarra mais atrás, e viu que Scamander saíra da areia e agora corria atrás de Luna, tentando enterra-la. Pansy e Draco dançavam um black trouxa que tocava num quiosque, os corpos colados, e ela ria sem parar.

Os outros dois ainda corriam, e passaram espalhando água, molhando novamente Harry e Hermione. Foi quando perceberam que permaneciam deitados, as mãos dele gentilmente apoiadas nas costas dela, as dela no rosto dele. E ela sorriu, ele era espontâneo, gentil e a ouvia. Isso é que era amigo!

Harry sorriu, satisfeito porque conseguira impressiona-la, embora soubesse que seus olhos castanhos brilhavam ainda com aquele jeito de mãe orgulhosa. Ah, mas ele mudaria isso, com certeza! Depois de derrotar Voldemort, fazê-la se apaixonar não poderia ser assim tão difícil... Ou será que poderia?

-----xxxxx-----

31 de Julho

ELOGIE-A, RESSALTANDO DETALHES QUE ELA ACHOU QUE NINGUÉM MAIS VERIA

Ela estava diferente naquele dia. Era uma sexta-feira, estavam todos em Grimmauld Place, casa em que Andie e Teddy residiam. Completamente redecorada, mais clara e absolutamente diferente do que costumava ser. E Hermione também estava diferente e era essa a única coisa que Harry conseguia enxergar. Os cabelos, ela cortara, tinha certeza. Os brincos também, não eram as mesmas jóias que ela usava todos os dias. O pescoço estava enfeitado por uma corrente com um pingente de ouro em forma de rosa.

Finalmente ela chegara até ele, carregando um embrulho nas mãos. Abraçaram-se com força.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry."

"Obrigado, Mione. Você está muito bonita..."

"Obrigada." Ela fez uma pausa meio incerta. "Todos já tentaram adivinhar o que há de diferente, mas ninguém acertou." E a moça parecia ligeiramente desapontada por isso.

"Você cortou o cabelo." Hermione pareceu sinceramente surpresa, mas pela certeza da afirmação. "Nunca vi você com esses brincos ou com essa corrente." As sobrancelhas sumiram no meio da franja.

"Nossa..." Harry riu, satisfeito pelo impacto.

"Não devia se espantar, Hermione. Eu sou a pessoa que te conhece melhor no mundo. Eu te conheço melhor que você mesma."

"Eu realmente não sabia que prepotência era uma característica sua."

"Eu não sabia que cinismo era característica sua." E ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a com um sorriso maroto. Ela imitou seu gesto, cruzando os braços.

Foi quando Harry surpreendeu uma cena da qual não gostou: Ron os observava atentamente. Ele sorriu para a amiga (amiga, bela merda!) e saiu em direção ao ruivo. Com um olhar dirigiram-se até um quarto vazio. Harry apoiou na porta, encarando-o com firmeza.

Hermione apanhou a taça de vinho servida por Fred e mordeu o lábio inferior. Harry reparara em cada mínimo detalhe diferente... Isso não era normal, era? Bem, supunha-se que sim, já que se conheciam há doze anos. Sorriu internamente, satisfeitíssima. Gostava que reparassem em detalhes que aparentemente ninguém notaria.

"O que foi, Ronald?"

"Não foi nada, eu..."

"Não se faça de bobo. Seja direto."

"Eu reparei como você olha para ela."

"E daí?" Perguntou friamente.

"E daí que..." Harry suspirou, mordendo a bochecha, enquanto o outro pensava em como completar a frase. "Ah, Harry!" O ruivo cruzou os braços, irritado.

"Sinto muito, Ron. Eu gosto dela há anos, de verdade. Desde que... Desde o nosso sexto ano. Mas eu pensava que era só coisa da minha cabeça, sei lá. Mas só piorou. Eu gostava da Ginny, mas Hermione sempre esteve no fundo de tudo, ela sempre foi... a razão..." Ele fez uma pausa, envergonhado. "Vocês nem estão mais juntos. Você mesmo disse que nem a ama mais."

"Eu sei, mas você tem que admitir que é estranho, cara."

"Eu sei."

Alguns minutos mais tarde, voltou para onde ela estava, observando Ron encaminhar-se para Parvati Patil. Eles andavam flertando usualmente e se Ron não pegasse logo aquela morena, Harry os prenderia em um quarto escuro, para ver se conseguia algum resultado.

"Você, além de ouvir as bobagens que eu digo, repara em coisas que ninguém mais veria..."

"E o que isso quer dizer?" Perguntou, incerto.

"Eu não sei." E ela deu um sorriso sensual e saiu andando. Harry mordeu a bochecha com força, analisando-a de cima a baixo. Ninguém imaginava de como ele gostava quando ela vestia aqueles jeans justos! Ninguém jamais poderia ter noção do quanto ele adorava vê-la andando em cima daqueles scarpins de salto alto...

-----xxxxx-----

Fim de agosto

DÊ UM BOM LIVRO (SE POSSÍVEL, COLOQUE UMA DEDICATÓRIA EM QUE ESCORRA GLICOSE)

Hermione adora ler. Bela novidade. Não há um livro que ela não conheça. Mas há um que ela deseja... Quem melhor para cuidar disso do que O Eleito e seu sorriso de revista? Tratou, por tanto, de conseguir um exemplar autografado da novíssima edição de 'Hogwarts: uma história'.

Sorriu, balançando-se para frente e para trás, pensando no que escrever enquanto mordia a pena. Uma coisa bem meiga... se possível levemente engraçada, mas era fato que Harry não era lá muito engraçado.

_"Querida Hermione_

_ Depois de noites e mais noites sem dormir, finalmente alcancei o final da jornada...._

_ Aqui está a mais nova edição de Hogwarts: uma história. Autografado e tudo! Espero que você goste, principalmente quando tiver que brigar comigo e dizer: 'Eu li na nova edição de Hogwarts: uma história'. Isso mesmo, aí quando você estiver prestes a dizer isso, pense que fui eu quem deu o livro, e não brigue! ^_^ _

_Seja como for, eu não conseguia mesmo parar de pensar em você quando soube dessa reedição._

_Que esse livro agrade-a tanto quanto agradou a mim (ok, espero que agrade mais a você do que agradou a mim...)._

_Pense em mim quando correr os olhos pelas páginas..._

_Seu amigo: Harry James Potter "_

Perfeito! Riu diante de seu próprio plano maligno... Foi imediatamente para a casa dela, um apartamento dois andares abaixo do seu. Tocou a campainha e rezou para que parasse de tremer, e principalmente para que não corasse no momento em que ela abrisse a porta.

Hermione usava um robe de cetim (ela sempre gostou de cetim) preto, uma caneca de chá nas mãos, chinelinhos fofos nos pés, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo. Ele engoliu em seco diante daquele pescoço nu. Como ela conseguia ficar bonita até quando estava em casa? Ela o olhou, parecendo curiosa.

"Vim te trazer uma coisa... Comprei para você, mas o lançamento é só daqui a três dias!" Os olhos dela brilharam como na Páscoa, diante do chocolate.

"Oh, pelas calças folgadas de Merlin!" Exclamou, puxando o grosso livro da mão do rapaz, fazendo-o rir. A capa novinha de couro, as letras douradas refulgentes... Pulou no pescoço dele, apertando-o com força extrema. Ele ficou sem ar, mas correspondeu, aproveitando o momento para sentir seu perfume, seu toque, seu calor...

"Suponho que eu tenha acertado?"

"Ora, não faça perguntas tolas! Se acertou? Oh, Harry!!! Obrigada, eu..."

"Não diga nada. Apenas leia meu bilhete quando estiver sozinha e faça o que eu pedi."

Ela soltou uma exclamação de prazer ao dar de cara com o autógrafo na primeira página e outra ao ver o bilhetinho do rapaz na página seguinte.

"Não leia agora..." Ela sorriu. "Vai lá..."

"Oh, Harry!!! Você é perfeito, sabia?" Ele sorriu à guisa de agradecimento. Hermione acariciou carinhosamente a lombada do livro e Harry desejou com todo o seu corpo e sua alma ser feito de papel e tinta, apenas para ganhar aquele carinho. "Obrigada!"

Beijou-lhe a bochecha demoradamente, e sem querer, ou não, mirou mais para o lado da boca do que das maçãs do rosto propriamente e entrou, olhando o livro como se ele fosse de ouro entalhado com diamantes. O rapaz tocou o lugar em que os lábios dela pousaram e virou para subir as escadas.

_É um trabalho de paciência,_ pensou, _mas a recompensa faz valer a pena_, completou, lembrando-se do sorriso tão doce e dos olhos tão singelamente satisfeitos.

Ela pulou no sofá, sorrindo para o livro. Que bilhetinho mais fofo! Suspirou... Adorava o sentimentalismo grifinório.

-----xxxxx-----

Dia das Bruxas

APRESENTE TODOS OS ENCANTOS DE UMA FOGUEIRA DE BELTANE (E SALIENTE O FATO DE QUE É UMA COMEMORAÇÃO A DOIS)

Outono. Estação fria e chuvosa. Porém, mais uma vez, o Universo está conspirando a seu favor. O céu está limpo, a lua cheia, dourada e encantadora.

Tocou a campainha, ajeitando pela última vez a gola da camisa cinza que vestia. Usava um jeans preto, os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados que o normal, o cheiro de madeira impregnando o ambiente.

Ela atendeu, pelo visto havia acabado de sair do banho. Usava uma camisola de cetim azul, os cabelos estavam meio molhados. Ele mordeu o lábio, engolindo em seco.

"Hoje é dia de Beltane, sabia?"

"Sabia..." Respondeu, incerta.

"Já viu uma fogueira de Beltane?" Negou com um gesto. "Gostaria de ver uma?"

"Mas... agora?"

"Claro que é agora. Hoje não é um dia para ficar sozinho."

"Estarei pronta em dez minutos!" E voltou correndo para dentro, reaparecendo em exatos dez minutos. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, a franja toda solta no rosto. Uma saia longa vermelha, estilo indiano, sapatilhas de cetim vermelho, uma camisa branca de mangas longas, uma espécie de espartilho preto por cima, marcando cada curva de seu corpo.

"Nossa!" Exclamou Harry, sem poder se conter. Estendeu-lhe o braço e rodopiou. Aparataram em um campo aberto.

A morena olhou para todos os lados, encantada. Os orbes corriam em várias direções, observando vários pontos à distância. Música por todos os lados. Som de percussão. Seu coração soava no mesmo ritmo. Ela olhou para ele, que acendia as madeiras já preparadas.

"São casais." Explicou, apontando para as fogueiras ao longe. "Estão celebrando a data, para pedir fertilidade à Deusa. É a data de encontro dos amantes."

"O que temos que fazer?" Perguntou, a voz baixa e rouca. Estava sendo completamente tomada pelo clima da celebração.

"Pulamos a fogueira." Respondeu Harry, no mesmo tom. Aproximou-se dela, tomando sua mão. Pularam a fogueira, ambos temendo serem queimados.

Os olhos brilhavam intensos, as respirações estavam rápidas. Encararam-se por alguns minutos, ainda de mãos entrelaçadas. _O que estava acontecendo ali?_, perguntou-se Hermione. Mas não conseguiu pensar. Ele conjurou duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho e a serviu. Brindaram e ele ainda não havia parado de olha-la, pensando no que os outros casais faziam depois de pular a fogueira.

Hermione interrompeu o contato visual, fixando a fogueira que ardia, como seu corpo, tomando um gole de vinho. Ele enlaçou sua cintura, aproximando-a de seu corpo, para protegê-la do frio. Mas não a beijou, não fez nada. Ficaram ali por tanto tempo, apenas apreciando o contato, os sons, o calor da fogueira e dos corpos. O que os outros casais faziam depois de pular a fogueira era problema deles. Harry não o faria.

Vinho, fogo, luar. Uma noite de Beltane pode ser muito mais eficiente que uma noite fria de inverno. Principalmente se as únicas pessoas no raio de quilômetros estiverem também celebrando.

Ele a soltou finalmente, sorrindo. Puxou-a, para que sentasse em frente à fogueira e sentou-se atrás dela, fixando o fogo, massageando os ombros e o pescoço da moça, que fechou os olhos, afrouxando os cordões do espartilho sem perceber o que fazia.

Quando ela abriu os olhos pela manhã, ele já estava acordado, olhando para o horizonte. Mordeu o lábio, contemplando o corpo magro do rapaz alto. Bem... havia sido uma noite divertida com um lindo amigo, não é mesmo?

-----xxxxx-----

Natal

PONHA UM LAÇO EM SUA CABEÇA, ENROLE-SE EM PAPEL DE PRESENTE E TOQUE A CAMPAINHA DELA (ASSEGURE-SE QUE NEM SEU MELHOR AMIGO E _MUITO MENOS_ OS IRMÃOS DELE O ENCONTREM NESSA SITUAÇÃO)

Natal. Sua última chance. A oitava e última tentativa. Se depois disso não conseguisse seu intento, não conseguiria nunca mais. Já mostrara que era gentil, espontâneo, que a conhecia bem, que a escutava, que reparava em coisas que ninguém mais via, que importava-se com coisas que ela gostava, que podia apresentar coisas diferentes. Só faltava mostrar que gostava de surpreendê-la e diverti-la.

Se ela ainda não tivesse se tocado, bem, então ela era mais lenta do que ele imaginava.

Ajeitou o laço na cabeça, acabou de se enrolar e tocou a campainha. Ação, aliás, que ele vinha repetindo com certa freqüência. Ela abriu a porta e soltou uma exclamação e em seguida começou a gargalhar. Ele sentiu que corava, mas não se moveu.

"Feliz Natal, Hermione." Ela já estava pronta. Usava um vestido azul, que passava dos joelhos, uma bota caramelo de saltos altos, os cabelos ondulados soltos. E ainda não parara de rir.

"Feliz Natal, Harry!" Respondeu, tentando se controlar com certa dificuldade. Aproximou-se dele, beijando sua bochecha e tirando o papel de embrulho do corpo do rapaz lentamente, fazendo questão de toca-lo tanto quanto possível.

"Que presente mais lindo esse!" Exclamou. Tirou por fim o laço vermelho de sua cabeça. E só então reparou que ele tinha uma caixinha nas mãos. Tomou-a, dentro havia um par de brincos em forma de rosa.

"Gostou do presente?" Perguntou, incerto.

"Gostei muito... dos dois..." Respondeu Hermione, sem encara-lo.

Ela o contemplou tão intensamente que aquele meio minuto ficou gravado no espaço. Aproximou-se um passo dele, até que seus corpos se colaram. Segurou seu rosto e beijou o canto de sua boca demoradamente. Soltou-o em seguida, sorrindo e recolocou o laço em sua cabeça.

"Seria mesmo ótimo se Fred e George o vissem assim" Observou ela, gargalhando em seguida. "Vou buscar meu casaco e colocar os brincos que me deu, e podemos ir para a Toca juntos."

Ela se olhou no espelho, contemplando os brincos com adoração.

"Amigo o caramba!" Exclamou para si mesma, fazendo bico. "O que eu quero é te beijar!" E voltou-se para a saída, respirando fundo, tentando se controlar.

-----xxxxx-----

Véspera de Ano-novo

E SE DEPOIS DAS OITO LIÇÕES (E DE TANTOS MESES DECORRIDOS) ELA AINDA NÃO ESTIVER APAIXONADA, DESCONFIE!!! UM DE VOCÊS (OU OS DOIS), TEM UM GRAVE PROBLEMA.

Passaria a virada de vermelho! Assim talvez atraísse a paixão que tanto desejava. Calçou os scarpins vermelhos, fechou o vestido de mangas longas e decote redondo, vestiu o casaco por cima, abotoou os brincos e acabou de prender a franja.

No começo, fora apenas um ligeiro friozinho, diante do pedido do café da manhã, no dia dos namorados. Mas foi crescendo, a sensação de admiração da páscoa substituída pela sensação de quem desce um degrau sem querer na praia, coração ligeiramente fora de compasso no aniversário dele, crise de riso ao observar o livro, tremor e embriaguez na noite de Beltane. Por fim, no Natal, todas as sensações se misturavam e sua cabeça girava. _Bem,_ concluiu finalmente, _estava apaixonada por Harry Potter!_

Ela percebera segundas intenções na praia, e gostara daquilo, tinha que admitir. Esperava que não fosse coisa de sua cabeça, que ele também estivesse gostando dela. Se bem que... era fato que Hermione era bem esperta, e estava claro que ele andava se matando para chamar sua atenção.

Bem, depois de tantos meses, ele já fizera de tudo, e reparara muito bem na maneira como aqueles olhos castanhos faiscaram, do tempo que aquele agradecimento durara no Natal. Tinha dado certo... conquistara Hermione Granger em oito investidas. Agora só faltava a tacada final!

---xxx---

Sim, ela sabia que estava atrasada, mas aquilo não era nenhuma novidade. Despiu o casaco quando entrou em casa e congelou com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente: Harry e Ron conversavam perto do relógio e Harry estava rindo... Rindo daquele jeito que só ele conseguia rir, tão linda e espontaneamente! Quando Hermione percebeu, já estava pendurada em cada nota de riso que saía dos lábios do moreno.

Foi brutalmente interceptada por Ginny, que sorria marota.

"Você está babando, Hermione." Ela fechou a cara para a ruiva.

"Feliz Ano-novo, Ginevra."

"Eu sempre disse que a risada dele era linda."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Me poupe, todos sabem que você não é idiota. Ele ganhou o prêmio do Semanário das Bruxas cinco vezes! O sorriso dele é lindo mesmo, só você não tinha percebido." E deu as costas para falar com Luna.

Ela o evitou a noite inteira, esperando que ele se aproximasse, como tinha feito até então.

Mas ele não se aproximou. Aprendera com o tempo que tudo tinha a hora certa, e a hora da última investida ainda não havia chegado. Para quem esperara dez meses, uma hora não faria exatamente diferença. Aliás, para quem demorara sete anos, uma hora definitivamente seria algo como um minuto, se tanto.

Finalmente, cinco minutos para a meia-noite. Já estavam todos no jardim, esperando ansiosamente pela queima de fogos. Ele não disse nada para Ron, apenas saiu, abrindo caminho entre todas as pessoas que se aglomeravam, enfiando-se no meio da confusão, olhando para todos os lados. Quatro minutos agora. E ali estava ela, ao lado de Demelza Robbins, Luna, Ralph, Fred e George.

Respirou fundo antes de tomar o impulso. O mais discretamente que conseguiu, aproximou-se pelas costas dela, pegou seu braço e puxou-a.

Ela se assustou quando sentiu alguém apertando seu braço, mas assim que percebeu que era Harry, seguiu-o sem hesitar. Ele a soltou assim que a muvuca diminuiu, e ofereceu o braço para que ela tomasse. Três minutos.

Foram andando devagar para o outro lado dos jardins, longe da movimentação. O escuro ali era quase denso, e involuntariamente ela se aproximou mais e ele a abraçou. Dois minutos.

Já estava quase na divisa quando pararam e Harry virou-se de frente para ela. Encararam-se. Um minuto.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, sentindo a respiração acelerar, o corpo tremer. Trinta segundos.

Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção e os corpos se colaram finalmente. Ele enlaçou a cintura de Hermione e a beijou. Ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e a nuca. Quinze segundos.

O beijo se alongou perfeitamente, as línguas se encontrando e dançando uma coreografia ensaiada, os lábios e as mãos executando algo como uma sinfonia de movimentos milimetrados.

Os fogos estouraram, iluminando tudo, fazendo barulho. Mas eles não se separaram. Meia noite e um.

O contato finalmente foi interrompido por ele. Meia noite e três.

"Feliz Ano-novo, Hermione."

"Feliz Ano-novo, Harry!" E colaram os lábios mais uma vez. Meia noite e quatro.

_É isso aí!_, pensou Harry extremamente satisfeito, enquanto percorria as costas dela com a mão fria,_ Ano novo, vida nova!_


End file.
